Albaster High
by Canni-Jeager
Summary: Albaster High was once a normal school that is until they get a few odd students. [i suck at summarys, creepypasta,yaoi,school,small jokes]
1. Chapter 1

In a small school in a small peace full town that was surrounded by a dark forest. A small group of newly joined students strolled down the unexplored halls and into their newly acquired homeroom.

Upon walking in to the silently studing class they made their way to the teachers desk. As they walked they gained most of the attention of the curious students. The black haired female in front of the group cleared her throught to gain the attention of the unexpecting man.

The teacher loook up at thee small group and a smile took form on his lips. "Ah you must be the new students. I am Mr. Akera let me introduce you to the class then I will fill you out on what you need to know".

The girl smiled polietly. "Thank you". was her only reply and she clasped her hands in ffront of her giving an innocent aura.

nodding his head slightly Mr. Akera made hisway to the front of the class room annd spoke in a loud voice. "Attention, we have some new students-" he gestured toward the small group of teens. "-These are Toby, Brian, Tim, Jane, Jeff and Jack Demention." He introduced them his interedt suddenly ppeaked at the sudden realise of the same last name. 'Pardon my curiosity but hy do you lot have the same last name most of you don't look related".

This time it was Jeff who answered grinning non-stop. "We where adopted by The Sle- hey ouch!" He shouted as he was suddenly kicked in the shin by Jane causeing the two to have a glaring contest. 'What was that for Jane!"

"you know what that was for Jeffrey"! she said Jeffery to annoy Jeff. "You can't just tell everybody about our Father." she lingeredc in the word 'father'.

mr. Akera these two he most likly would have to watch they appear to have a little grudge with eachother. "Okay you lot you can just sit in an empty seat in the back." he inclined to the group of empty chairs in the corner.

Sitting down Tim looked at his best friend in which he called his brother. "Hey uh Brian how long exactly do we have to be here?"

Brian looked over at Tim and shrugged. "I dunno Master didn't really say did he say anything to you Toby?" he looked over at his other friend questionly.

Toby twitched slightly looking at the two other boys. "N-no he d-didn't t-t-tell me anything." he informed the two other teens.

'hey wasn't the teacher suppose to tell us what we are suppose to do?" Jane asked quietly.

"shh Ms. perfect don't let him hear I don't ant to do any work." Jeff gave a hissy whispergiving a pointed look at Jane. getting a sharp one in return.

the whole time Jack remained with his normal speechlessness

-albaster high-

toby, Tim and Brian walked to their next class seperating from the others. Lucky them they had the same schedule while the three J's had the same schedule as eachother only having home room with them.

The three of them walked outside for P.E. They remained seperated from the the other students and refusing to participate with any activity.

"I always hated P.E. it-t was b-b-b-" Toby stuttered trying to form his words. "-bullies liked t-to play Toby Hunting." He frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Tim gave toby's hsoulder a supporting squeeze. "It's okay Toby me and Brian are here know." Tim gave out a huff. '' I don't think I will ever get used to calling you Brian Ho-" Tim cut himself off by biteing his tounge.

Brian pouted folding his arms across his chest. "I don't see why Master made us call each other by our old names even when we are not around others."

Twitching like usual Toby answered Brian's question. "Beacause he didn't want the risk of someone eavesdropping and discovering who we are." He said clear of any stuttering.

They conversation was inturuppted by the P.E. teacher. "Why don't you boys go an socialize with the other students?'' He had his thumb pointing over his shoulder towards the reat of the class out on the track.

Toby then gained a tic causing a obvious twitch present itself to the man. This causing the man to become concerned. "You okay?"

It's okay Mr. Owens it's normal, just his Tourette's Syndrome giving off a presentation." Answered Tim shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

The man looked slightly uncomfortable. "Oh okay then well uh you boys just stay out of trouble." He said that then walked off back towards the lot of students.

Sighing the three boys suddenly looked towards the woods not far off seeing a tall black slender figure in the distance.

What exact;y was he trying to do making them go to school and all?


	2. Chapter 2

Toby walked to his locker, taking out his books thinking over yesterday. Jeff thought it would be funny to pretend to be himself. Nearly blowing every bodies cover, though he had to wonder how come Jeff, Jane, and Jack were here they weren't even proxies.

Sighing he closed his locker and went to meet up with Ma-Tim yeah Tim and Brian who were down the hall waiting for him.

When he got there Tim and Brian were already talking about but kept their voices low like usual. "What are you guys t-talking ab-bout?" Toby asked as he approached the two other proxies.

Tim looked up at him running a hand through is brown hair. "Just wishing we had our masks, we feel to exposed." As he said this Brian frowned he too really missed his mask. Slender sadly told them specifically not to wear their masks, no matter what. So to not raise suspicion or to blow their cover since it was very important that they complete this task for him.

(Albaster High)

A young girl with sandy blonde hair in curly pigtails looked over at the four guys and one girl as they talked. his lot definitely was a group of odd balls. The black haired pale guy Jeff was constantly smiling and had a sick humor. Tim and Brian seemed attached to each other, going where ever the other went, Toby twitched and stuttered, Jack hardly ever talked and always hid in this black hoodie like Brian in his orange hoodie. Jane she seemed to be the most normal of the group despite the fight she and Jeff got in yesterday eighth period. lucky for Jeff and her the teachers were not around to see it.

Deciding she wanted to make friends with the group she got up from her desk and approached the lot. "Hello-" she said as she stood in front of them gaining there undivided attention. "-My name is Jill it is nice to meet you." Jill clasped her hands in front of her giving off an innocent aura.

"Hey" was her response from Jane and a louder "hey" from Jeff, Toby only said "hi" while Tim, Brian and Jack said nothing.

Jill sat in the only available seat and that was beside Jeff. Jeff grinning looked at the girl and decided to mess around with her. "So do you read Creepypastas?" He asked earning groans from the others.

"No I have never heard of a Creepypasta, What is it?"

His grin widened, this was going to be fun. "have you ever heard of Jeff The Killer?" This caused him to get a hard slap in the back of his head by Jane. But kept going despite the silent warning from his enemy. Besides they hated each other why would he listen? "Or Jane the Killer, Eyeless Jack, Masky and Hoodie, Ticci Toby or Slenderman?" He asked Jill.

Jill blinked Jeff was kinda weird and did he just name all of them in just a more weird name for themselves? "It just sounds like you are just giving yourselves a code name of something. The names though are kinda weird though I understand Toby's due to his Tourette's Syndrome but that sounds like what a bully would name someone." She heard a silent "That's where the name came from" whisper from Toby.

Tim and Brian uncomfortable with the situation and had a feeling of being summoned. (Okay so you might find this weird but I kinda feel that their connection with Slenderman is like they are linked and Slender can summon his proxies when ever he wanted too. If that makes any sense. also Toby cannot sense this feeling yet)

"Tim, Brian where are you going class hasn't even started yet." Jill said noticing the two boys attempting to slip by.

"I would just let them be Jill they are probably just uncomfortable, it's normal." Jane said though she knew it was only half of the truth for they were leaving.

(Albaster High)

Tim and Brian snuck past their teacher as he headed to the homeroom and mentally thanked Jane for the excuse. As soon as they were in an empty hall the two clasped their hands together with fingers entwining each other in a tight hold and walked down to the exit by the track field.

Walking over the field they where careful to avoid the active class while holding hands and disappear into the treeline. The forest was dark and and yet so full of colors where for the trees back home where dark and bare with an erie fog covering the forest floor in a sheet of grey. They walked in the forest Tim accidental tripping once in a small hole that was camouflaged by leaves taking Brian halfway down with him. Brain had caught himself in an awkward crouch like position one leg stretched in front and the other bent beneath him. While unfortunately Tim had fallen face first on the hard ground with arms sprawled out in front of him.

Hearing a buzz of static the two males looked up to see their faceless master now standing in front of them. His power flowing in waves of darkness and his tendrils flowing freely from behind. Standing up as fast as the two could they greeted their master as usual when he makes an appearance.

Listen close my proxies for I am about to tell you why I have you all attending the high school. I need you all to watch a boy who's name is Zack Chambers he is to be the next proxie right behind Ticci Toby. The reason I have Jeff here is to help control him once he starts losing his sanity from my presence, Jane is here to keep Jeff and the boy in check. Eyeless Jack is here just in case there are other additions for when he becomes a creepypasta. Is this clear?

Giving their master a silent answer the two boys shook their head 'yes'.

Good now take this it will help with the Slender Sickness. Slenderman then gave Brian the labeless pill bottle.

Brian put the bottle in his orange hoodie pocket. "Is that all master?" He asked both for him and Tim.

That is all now go I will see you later in the mansion. With that said Slenderman disappearances with a buzz static.

Tim looked over at his "best friend" and clasped their hands together. "So another proxie, this 'ot to be fun.

They began walking back to the school. "Wonder what he is like." Brian said avoiding the hole Tim tripped in previously. A new proxie? this wasn't a normal occurrence so Slenderman had to have some interest in the boy.

After about twenty minutes they head into the school.

[A/N yeah I know it is short but it will get longer as the story continues on. Just cope with me and if you like it read on thanks XD]


	3. Chapter 3

Toby, Tim and Brian walked through the forest just outside Slender's mansion the fog creating a sheet of grey over the cold hard ground of the forest floor. The dark leaveless trees proturuded everywich way givin the setting a very erie unsettling aura.

Even though the creepy demeanor of Slender's back yard the three proxies headed towards the direction of the nearby road that was for the most part abandoned. The dark shadows casted down on the three as they made their way glad to be void of any other company that would be unwanted.

Instantly feeling something get pulled off his head Toby sees Brian give Tim his goggles and Tim place them at the bootom of his gym bag."What-t is wit-th the gym bag?" Toby asked cracking his neck earning a loud POP.

"I am keeping our masks in it."

"What about my hatchets?"

"No you won't need them."

"Besides Toby we are trying to keep a low profile we don't want to risk getting caught and getting took in by the police." Brian added in the conversation aiding his partner.

"Oh yeah Toby-" Tim said before Toby could respond to Brian. "-Me and Hoodie will be observing from a distance so it will only be you in class."

Toby's eyes widen how could they do this to him? "What-t do you mean just me?" Toby hoped it didn't mean what he thought it ment.

"We are going to watch from a distance, we have it planned that every friday we will watch Zack from a distance so we won't be in class at all today." Brian said as he slipped his hand into Tim's still looking to his left at Toby.

Changing direction the three proxies slipped unnoticed onto an old worn road sloaped down due to it being on a hill. Their pace picking up slightly as they started to run out of time, the school could be seen from their point of view. It looked like a tiny Doll house for little girls when they have those extra small toys. Their feet thumping att the cracked pavement beneath them. A soft chilly breeze blewpast the three causing two to draw closer together and the other to huddle more in his hoodie.

"So why exactly are you two the ones who will be spying?" Toby asked with a tad pang of jellousy.

Brian rested a hand on Toby's shoulder giving it a small squeeze and a small chuckle. "Well that is because we are more experieced then you."

Toby pouted like a little child, pursing his lips and crossing his arms hunching over just slightly. "Fine let's just hurry up and get there already."

It was about three fourths the way that Toby decided he wanted to prank Tim by scaring the living shit out of him. He pulled out small blow horn that was for some reason in his hoodie pocket. Creeping up behind his unexpecting fruend who was holdinging hands with Brian, he brought the blow horn right behind Tim's ear and the blow horn let off a loud sound.

Tim about shit his pants jumping and latching himself on Brian for dear life his eyes wide as saucers. "WHAT THE HELL TOBY!" Tim yelled from shock still having a death grip on his partner in the orange hood.

Toby had is arms clutching his sides as he laughed causing him to draw tears soon before gasping air. "Holy shit that was hilarious!"

Tim glared at Toby as Brian began to laugh slightly trying to mask it by covering his hand. Tim looked at him faking a betrayed look and failing horribly. "H-Hoodie how could you?" He asked giving a kicked puppy looked like Zack Fair from Final Fantasy VII.

Brian pulled Tim in clase hugging him tightly with a smile on his lips. "So cute, now common you two we need to head don to the school or else we may as well not even obey The Operator." He smiled brighter as the two others nodded their heads one still laughing and the other pouting clung to him.

(Albaster High)

Toby sat down first period this time deciding to sit beside Zack and introduce himself. May as well it would be easier if he was at least friends with the teenager. Seeing the boy beside him Toby tapped he boy's shoulder. "Hey um m-my name is Toby Rodgers, What is yours?" He asked trying his best to stop the normal tics to keeping him from stuttering. Even though he tried a tic formed in is right eye making him look agitated.

Awkwardly Zack replied to the kid next to him who he instantly recognized as the kid from that group of newbies. "Hi, my name is Zack." He didn't bother giving his last name cause he wasn't exactly feeling warmed up with the boy yet. Noticing the twitching in his eye reminding him of cartoon characters when the were annoyed. "Are you okay?"

Toby smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head in habit. "Y-yeah it's just a tic." He was looking at Zack when the teacher walked through the door.

Mr. Akera didn't look to be in the best of moods his eyes had bags beneath them. His usual black hair which was normaly in a high pony tail was down at his shoulders in every which way. And his sun kissed tan skin was hostly pale as he flopped down in his seat. His head instantly went in his hands he was down right depressed but her refused to stay home and mope around. He was brought out of his thoughts about what the poloice said when he arrived home last night.

" are you alright." asked a young sweet brunet named Rakeal Reid from her seat right behind Jeff's empty seat in the back of the class.

The widower rubbed his sleep deprived, tear worn red eyes with his index and thumb before looked up at the young girl. "N-No, no I am not something happen last night, something very bad."

Most of the girls gasped or gave pitiful expressions while Toby just looked away looking bored. Moments later the teacher broke into tears as thoughts of what happen, he had gone in the house where he saw the form of his wifes coupse covered in a white sheet on their hallway just outside their bedroom. Mr. Akera covered his head in his hands weaping. Again the students gasped some covering their mouths while others went to comfort their homeroom teacher, one student a male, went to get another teacher.

Zack looked over at the boy next to him noticing the amost bored expression on his face then he noticed something else the boy's eyes were trained on something out the window. Shifting in his seat Zack looked out the window the track field could be seen off to the far left leaving most of their view the deadly stillness of the neighboring forest. Zack almost jumped for a second he could of sworn he saw a glimpse of orange from two sides on the tree line.

he shook his head and looked back over at Toby wwho was now looking at him. "Did you see something?" He asked looking concerned. "You looked pretty deep in thought towards th-" Toby stopped as his math teacher Mr. Tedesco walked in dismissing them to a free period.

The two boys stood up gathering their supplies. "You looked pretty deep in thought towards the forest." Toby pressed on towards Zack.

"Oh um it's nothing I just though I saw something." He was shocked when Toby suddenly yelled extreamly happy and loud. "Ha I told them so!" He exclaimed pointing out in front of him at nothing in particular.

Zack raised an eyebrow at Toby questionly. "Them?"

Drawing his hand back Toby gave an awkward smile rubbing the back of his neck. "I just said that out loud didn't I?" He laughed slightly "whoops."

The two boys decided to split up and go to their lockers than meet up outside on the bleachers beside the field.

(Albaster High)

Tim and Brian watched from the trees behind the bleachers as Toby talked with the boy maskless. Deciding he wanted to hear a little more Tim itched closer to the proxie and soon to be. But that was short lived when Brian layed a hand on his partners shoulder. Tim looked back to Brian but as soon as he did Brian's lips were pressed against his in a fiery kiss but not enough to ignite a flame, they would save that for later.

In this small moment the to boys instantly forgot they where suppose to be watching the boy for any signs.

Though as said the moment it self was small was very true as they were inturrupted by the sounds of crunching beneath ones feet. They broke apart immediantly and made a small distance between each other making it less obvious. Though what made it obvious was the bright red of their faces.

Walking into the forest Zack didn't even recognize the to forms of his fello 'absent' classmates. Zack didn't feel so well and had come out here incase anything came up LITERALLY, He had left Toby behind at the bleachers.

Seeing this Brian's hand went for the pill bottle in his pocket, he got up and slowly approached the boy carefully silent as this was the most normal for him. he had lightly touched the boys shoulder who was hunched over clutching his stomach. Zack had jumped quite obviously when he wwas touched he hadn't been expecting for anyone else to be here.

Turning around to see who it was he was suprised to see that it was the absent Brian Demention.

[Hey so I have decided that I am gonna try to get a beta. Good thing about me updating every Saturday is that the stories wi;ll build up in my computer unless i do it from phone but i hardly dought i will ever do that XD. Anyway if you have any ideas for the story Id gladly take it into consideration and make sure to pm me if i make any mistakes im not quite sure if proxies get slender sickness so though I think they can teleport but i still need to refresh my mind from my last pasta which was I think Sally. uh yeah LOL um so just vote and review thats all i am asking for thanks for reading]


	4. Chapter 4

Hey so sorry guys I have to put down my usage for since they don't have an app ill mostly be using wattpad but don't count on seeing me anytime soon on there because my phone broke and I have to save up for a new one.

Again I am so sorry for this but honestly it cant be helped my laptop is full of viruses and my parents never got me security for it D,:


	5. deleted scene (waffles)

[A/N not a new chapter but I did have his little snip it i took out from chapter 3 I hope you enjoy. Although I am not sure when the new update will be I have been very busy with my aunt going down and only a week left of life before she passes. and i've also been writing an ereri fanfiction that is a x men evolution x attack on titan crossover(which is currently getting set up with my beta relient city)]

Heading downstairs Masky and Hoodie could smell waffles and syrup. As soon as they walked into the kitchen they saw a trap and a fresh stack of waffles laying peacefully under a box with a stick propping it up. Under the table was a bear trap and a pink string connected to it and the stick.

Slenderman was watering the plants the black suit coat off leaving a white button shirt exposed and a black tie thrown over his shoulder, yet to have notice the trap.

Hearing the quick footsteps behind them Masky and Hoodie turned to see Ticci Toby racing down the steps. His eyes widen like Christmas came early and raced towards the waffles. A loud cry from the two proxies could be heard through out the mansion gaining the attention of Slender.

"TOBY NO"

"YES!"

Masky and Hoodie grabbed hold of Toby as he tried to get to the waffles not even noticing it was a trap. The rug beneath them sliding on the old wood causing them to fall and grabhold of Toby's legs making him inmobile. Though he roughly tried to crawl his way there.

This all caught Slenders attention. **What is going on here?!** his voice roared in his proxies' heads.

"THE WAFFLES!" was the shout he got from his first two proxies.

Slender turned his attention to the waffles noticing the trap and trailed the string with his non-extistent eyes to the end of the pink string seeing his brother Offenderman's hand holding it. Slenderman scowled or at least he looked pissed.

Offenderman held a finger up to his mouth grinning "Shh." Was all he said.

To say holding Toby was hard was an understatement. The boy was pratically clawing at the hard wood, poor Hoodie and Masky had a death grip on Toby's legs. "Toby your going to get hurt! you may not feel pain but you still can get hurt your not imortal like some of the others!" Masky yelled.

"Must, need waffles, waffles are life..."

**Toby. **Slenderman said calmly.

Hearing his master's voice Toby stopped earning a sigh in relief from the two holding him down.

(H


End file.
